1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shadow mask assembly, and more particularly, to a tension-type shadow mask assembly for a flat cathode ray tube (CRT) having improved connection of the shadow mask assembly to a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, if power is applied to a CRT, an electron gun emits an electron beam from a cathode. The emitted electron beam passes through electron beam apertures of a plurality of electrodes is focused and accelerated. The accelerated electron beam is selectively deflected by a deflection yoke installed on a cone portion of a bulb, and excites a phosphor layer coated on the inner surface of the panel forming a screen. A recent tendency of a color CRT is to make an outer surface of its panel flat in order to widen angle of viewing. Such a flat CRT employs a tension-type shadow mask.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tension-type shadow mask assembly 10 includes a tension-type shadow mask 11, a first support member 12 and a second support member 13 installed, parallel to each other, for fixing the shadow mask 11, and a first rigid member 14 and a second rigid member 15, both ends of which are fixed to the lower parts of the first and second support members 12 and 13, and which are installed facing each other.
A holder 16 is installed at side walls of the first and second support members 12 and 13. An elastic member such as a plate spring 17, is installed in the holder 16. A coupling hole 17a is formed in the plate spring 17 for connection to a stud pin (not shown) located inside the panel.
A process for fabricating the tension-type shadow mask assembly 10 will now be described briefly.
First, the first and second support members 12 and 13 are pressed in opposite directions to produce a displacement. Here, the first and second rigid members 14 and 15 fixed in the lower portions of the first and second support members 12 and 13 are elastically deformed so that a compressive force is applied thereto.
Next, the shadow mask 11 is aligned lengthwise with respect to the first and second support members 12 and 13. In such a state, welding is performed, and the compressive force applied to the first and second support members 12 and 13 is released. Accordingly, the tension-type shadow mask 11 is fixed to the first and second support members 12 and 13 in a state in which a predetermined tension is applied thereto.
The thus fabricated shadow mask assembly 10 is installed inside the panel. In other words, the shadow mask assembly 10 is positioned on the panel such that the stud pin inside the panel is inserted through the coupling hole 17a of the plate spring 17 installed at side walls of the first and second support members 12 and 13.
In the conventional shadow mask assembly 10, the holder 16 and the plate spring 17 connected thereto are installed at side walls of the first and second support members 12 and 13. Thus, if the distance between the first and second support members 12 and 13 is increased for the purpose of increasing the effective area of a screen on the front surface of the panel, interference between the connection means installed at the side walls of the first and second support members 12 and 13 and the inner surface of the panel may occur.
To solve the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tension-type shadow mask assembly for a flat cathode ray tube (CRT) having a connection means installed at a rigid: member for maintaining support members for supporting a shadow mask to be disposed parallel to each other, so as to facilitate connection between the shadow mask assembly and a panel.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, there is provided a tension-type shadow mask assembly for a flat cathode ray tube including a planar tension-type shadow mask on which numerous slits are formed, first and second support members each installed under the shadow mask in parallel at a predetermined distance, for supporting both edges of the shadow mask, first and second rigid members installed to face each other under first and second support members such that one ends thereof are connected to the first support members and the other ends thereof are connected to the second support members to elastically support the first and second support members, and a plurality of connection means installed in the first and second rigid members so as to be connected to stud pins of a panel installed on the shadow mask for accommodating the shadow mask.
Also, each of the connection means includes a hook having a plane portion which surface-contacts the top plane of the rigid member to be fixed and an extension portion which integrally extends upward from the plane portion, and a spring having a contact portion fixed to the outer surface of the extension portion, a sloping portion which slopes downward at a predetermined angle from the contact portion, and a connection portion bent downward at a predetermined angle from the sloping portion at a predetermined angle and having a connection hole coupled to the stud pin.
Further, each of the connection means may include a hook having a plane portion which surface-contacts the bottom plane of the rigid member to be fixed and an extension portion which integrally extends upward from the plane portion, and a spring having a contact portion fixed to the outer surface of the extension portion, a sloping portion which slopes downward at a predetermined angle from the contact portion, and a connection portion bent downward from the sloping portion and having a connection hole coupled to the stud pin.
Also, a bead portion is preferably formed at the end of the extension portion.